


The quarrel of lovers is the renewal of love

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Souji's budding (romantic) relationship. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Budding Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> mousapelli and I had a conversation about homosexuality in samurai times last night and we both educated ourselves on the topic and the concept of "wakashudo" (you can read up on it [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakash%C5%AB) if you want to, it's basically about homosexuality during the samurai era). This is my way of reviewing what I have learned. Sort of. XD
> 
> ... I wonder if I can write Toku fic that isn't either depressing or on crack.

The wooden sword swished through the air, the movements graceful and yet wild at the same time. Ian watched with building fascination.

At first Ian had blamed it on being at the Spirit Base with the younger male alone for a couple of hours before the rest of their team trickled in. Torin, too, would sometimes chose to wander until they were all assembled. Nobuharu had his job, Amy had university classes, Utsusemimaru would be out training at the temple or discovering modern times with or without Daigo. The latter would usually be busy with whatever caught his attention, which wasn’t a very hard thing to accomplish. Especially if you were shiny and gold. Ahem.

Where was he? Ah yes.

Sword Fighting back in Europe was so different from in Japan. Frankly, before he’d come back to the country of his mother, Ian hadn’t been interested in it much. Of course he knew some basics and he’d studied the language and everything but nothing had been able to captivate him, unlike the ancient times. The really ancient times where dinosaurs had roamed the earth.

Until now that is.

It definitely wasn’t just that the two of them spent time alone together a lot. It was because Soji was, well, Souji. The youngest member of the team was the embodiment of what one would call a fine, thoroughbred Japanese man. A modern samurai, if one wanted to call it that. Souji was capable, graceful, stoic and - much to Ian’s amusement - terrible when it came to dealing with girls - apart from Amy but that was a different matter.

Something that amused Ian a lot less was the other’s ability to get under his skin. To tear down some of the walls Ian had constructed around himself for protection. While Daigo had cheerfully peeked over them to look at him, Souji had somehow found a way inside. Sometimes he’d get stuck on the way but more often than Ian would like it, the teenager managed to get behind his defenses.

Which meant that Ian had to return the favour of course.

“I spy an opening, boy.” Ian grinned and then poked Souji’s side playfully, making the teenager jump. The sound Souji made had Ian snickering softly in amusement.

“Ian!” Souji swung at him with the wooden sword but Ian ducked out of harm’s way thanks to his quick reflexes. “Don’t touch me like that so suddenly!”

“Oh my, don’t be so uptight, boy. Relax.” Ian smirked and lifted his hands in defense. “And you had a very different opinion about me touching you a few days ago. When you dropped by my place. And stayed the night.”

Souji looked like he was torn between clobbering Ian and wanting to sink into a hole in the floor. He decided on the first option. “I am giving you three seconds to run, Ian.”

“And then what?” Ian asked nonchalantly.

“One.”

Ian hummed softly, pretending to think. “Oh, I think I know! Are you going to hit me with a floppy sword again?”

“TWO!”

“Oh my!” Ian was laughing but had gotten up from where he’d been sitting on one of the chairs and taken a step back - that sword had a long reach.

“Three.”

Souji leapt over the chairs between them with ease and moved towards Ian. His eyes were fixed on his ‘prey’. Ian caught himself thinking that the other looked pretty nice like that, to say the least. He liked them fierce.

Ian successfully managed to avoid Souji’s attempts at either hitting or grabbing him for a few minutes, moving from the main room of the Spirit Base to one of the smaller, empty ones behind the shrubs and the fountain.

When Souji thought he had Ian cornered, the taller male turned the tables on him with a swift move and pinned Souji against the wall with a smug grin.

“You’ll have to try harder, boy.” Ian made Souji drop the sword and then moved in closer. “I know you can. You weren’t completely serious just now. I wonder why?”

“Maybe because my objective was something else.” Souji muttered. There was a glint in the teen’s eyes, which Ian noticed maybe a moment too late. It was enough time for Souji to close the gap between them and press his lips against Ian’s.

Considering that this wasn’t Souji’s first kiss - Ian had stolen that one a while ago - it didn’t take long for it to turn from chaste to something that was everything but that. Ian took a mental note of how fast the younger male learned. When they had started this whole thing, Souji’s kisses had been clumsy and he’d only followed Ian’s lead. Now though, Ian actually found himself challenged to keep the lead.

Smirking into the kiss, Ian patted himself on the back mentally for being a good teacher.

When their lips parted, Souji gasped for air softly. Ian licked at Souji’s lips gently before pulling away completely. He smirked when he heard the little sounds the other made. “You know, boy, things like this won’t make me tease you any less. Quite the opposite really.”

“Maybe that’s part of the whole plan.” Souji mumbled and snatched another, short kiss from Ian’s lips. “Two people can play this game after all.”

“Oh, I see. And I think I like it.” Ian grinned. “Tell me more about it.” His eyebrow arched up when he felt the younger male pressing their lower bodies together. “Oh, I see.”

He let go of Souji’s wrist and the other didn’t hesitate to grab hold of his hoodie.

“Judging by everyone’s regular schedules and habits, we have about an hour.”

“More than enough time.”


	2. Most Honorable Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra/omake where Ucchi tries to provide some helpful suggestions.

Ian was sipping on his coffee lazily while looking at one of the books Torin had dug up somewhere about records of Deboss attacks throughout the history of the earth. He didn’t look up when Utsusemimaru settled down on one of the stools next to him.

And he wouldn’t have paid any further attention to the other if the samurai hadn’t talked to him. “If you wish to pursue such a relationship, I am sure that I can help you with the formalities, Ian-dono.”

“What are you talking about?” Ian quirked an eyebrow up. “Formalities? Relationship? If you’re talking about my dear girlfriends, I told you that’s none of your business.”

“No, it’s not that, Ian-dono. It’s a relationship far more important than that. Far more significant. It is quite an old tradition here, Ian-dono. You have been looking into the history of this wonderful country lately, haven’t you? So let me tell you more about it, as someone who lived in those times. Although, it actually dates back to even before my time.” Utsusemimaru went on and smiled at his comrade. “The bonding of two warriors, one experienced and one a youngling.”

“Did the boy hit you in the head the last time you sparred? You’re making no sense.” Ian frowned. “Or did you watch Star Wars with Amy?”

Utsusemimaru looked a little confused at first (Sutaa Uoozu? That sounds so modern!) but then shook his head. “I am perfectly fine. In fact, I haven’t had the opportunity to spar with Souji-dono in a while. Maybe because he seems to be occupied with other things. Or well, people, really.” His smile was back on his face. “I saw you and Souji-dono the other day. Do not fear, though. I granted you privacy for your most intimate act.”

Ian choked on his coffee and almost spit it all over the table. He coughed and tried to regain his composure. Of course Utsusemimaru used that to elaborate.

“If you really wish to make it an official, honorable relationship, you should sign this contract with your blood. Do not worry, Ian-dono. It is perfectly suited to your lifestyle. It does not disallow taking female lovers, as many as you wish. It does however forbid you to take any other young male to your bed other than Souji-dono.”

Ian placed a hand in the face of the golden samurai and shoved him away. “I refuse.”

“But Ian-dono!” Utsusemimaru flailed.

“No.”


End file.
